


And the Scars Remind Us

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean, F/M, Fluffy, Insecurity, Scars, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean and (Y/n) go on a hunt and (Y/n) gets scratched.





	And the Scars Remind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13 How long ago did this happen?

“Let me look at it,” Dean said to (Y/n) as he watched her press at the gash on her side.

“Tis but a flesh wound,” She told him. Dean reached to pull her hand back. “Hey! I’m okay! That’s enough!”

“No (Y/n), I have to check it out,” Dean told her. “We can’t have you getting an infection. Not exactly near any kind of medical help.”

“Dean, stop it!” (Y/n) said, pushing him off. “I’m fine okay! Just...just fine…”

“Yeah, you look real fine,” Dean grumbled. “(Y/n), come on.”

“I’ve got it!” (Y/n) walked into the bathroom of the cabin they were staying in and slammed the door. Her and Dean had taken a hunt while Sam was laid up back at the bunker. Everything had gone well until the stupid, whatever the hell it was, decided to use it’s claws right before they could kill it.

Dean and her had just recently made their relationship official, but he had yet to see her fully naked. And she wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could. She peeled off her shirt carefully to assess the damage. The scratch was a little bit deeper than she thought it was going to be. Cursing to herself, she rummaged through her bag for her first aid kit, black dots swimming in her eyes.

“No,” She groaned as she braced herself on the bathroom counter, but the black dots were starting to group together on the edge of her vision and were moving towards the middle. “D-Dean!” She called out before her world went black.

****

When (Y/n) woke up, she was laying down. It was something firm, yet comfortable. She tried moving a little bit, hissing at the soreness in her muscles. The thin blanket on her was too warm. She pushed it off, frowning a little. She didn’t bring any of her Led Zeppelin shirts on the trip. She looked around to see Dean asleep in a chair by where she was laying, feet up on an old writing desk and his head resting on his chest.

“Shit,” (Y/n) groaned as she tried to sit up. Dean’s eyes snapped open and he was at (Y/n)’s side in no time.

“Hey, you need to take it easy,” Dean told her, frowning. “I thought you were going to bleed out on me.”

“You stitched me up?” (Y/n) asked. “Shit…”

“I’ve seen women naked before (Y/n),” Dean laughed. “It was nothing new.”

“But…” She sighed, looking down at her hands. Dean frowned.

“You didn’t want me to see the scars, did you?” Dean asked. (Y/n) shook her head. “How long ago did this happen?”

“It started when I was ten,” She admitted. “Step dad would come home drunk more than not. Mom didn’t do anything to help,” She sniffled. “Dad and step-mom were never around when I needed them. I just...I didn’t want you to look at them and see how truly ugly I am…”

“Baby,” Dean cupped her face. “Nothing will ever make me think you’re ugly. Because you’re not.” He leaned in and kissed her gently. “ANd you know, scars are kinda sexy.” (Y/n) slapped his arm, but she had a big smile on her face.


End file.
